


Fluff

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [168]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: pallas cats are <i>mostly</i> adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

Even though having your daemon fix generally signalled the end of childhood, Kevin was quietly relieved that, as in most things, Frankie was bucking the trend. Neoma's new form, while fixed, was still kitteny and playful, an adorable bundle of fluff who was happy to pounce on dustmotes and sunbeams while Frankie played video game or watched TV.  
  
_All fluff_  Kelsa opined as they watched Frankie and Neo chase Joe and Cass for the ball they were kicking around.  
  
Kevin scritched behind her ears til she rumbled a purr. “Is that why you sat on her last week?”  
  
Kel's rumbles took on a a slightly wry depth.  _She didn't move fast enough,_  she said, wrinkling her muzzle.  _But she was soft,_  Kelsa added.  _Right up until she put those claws into my butt._  
  
Kevin burst out laughing, waving off Joe when he looked over, curious. Joe glanced at Kelsa and nodded before returning all his attentions to the game. “That explains a lot,” Kevin said finally, once he got his laughter under control.  
  
Kelsa sniffed and shuffled until she was leaning more to her liking against Kevin.  _The kitten needs to learn manners,_  she added regally.  
  
Kevin buried his fingers in the thick pelt around her neck. “Give them time, sweetheart. Give them time.”  
  
He got a distainful sniff in reply.  _I'll remind you you said that the next time the kitten uses me as a chew toy._  
  
Kevin kept up the gentle motion of his fingers through Kelsa's fur and said nothing. He'd already noticed the patient way Kelsa would sit and let the younger daemon mouth and lick her legs, even her tail once, only batting her away if Neoma started to use her teeth.  
  
_I can hear you thinking,_  Kelsa reminded him.  
  
Kevin leaned over and buried his face in her soft fur, pressing a kiss to the back of her skull. “I know, Kels,” he told her fondly.   
  
Kelsa made a face only a lynx could pull off.  _Shall we show the kits how it's played?_  she asked after a moment.  
  
Kevin grinned and let Kelsa lead the way over to the ball.


End file.
